


Roll The Bones

by Verdant_Mercury



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst and Feels, DEArtfest, First Meetings, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Other, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdant_Mercury/pseuds/Verdant_Mercury
Summary: Ranger Gavin Reed has just one job to do. Check out a suspicious area, and go home. Things go wrong, and he finds himself the captive of a trio of dangerous, creepy, monster's in the shape of Warden's but hey, at least he's not alone?In which I take one (1) prompt and go absolutely buck-wild.DEArtfest Day Five: Western AU
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Roll The Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Do heed the tags as I tried not to overtly linger on what happens but Gavin has a bad time. Some real implications and better safe than sorry. It's still before 12am for me it still counts as the 5th!

Grey eyes squinted against sunlight that was _still_ harsh behind the shades. Another day, another report to check out. Likely another false lead on whoever was behind the train derailment. Shit, two weeks later and they were still cleaning that mess up in an attempt to figure out what all got nabbed. Jericho and theirs were clean, despite the paper’s best attempt. Now, those bastards were turning on local law as if they could just up and pull the culprits outta Fowler’s ass.

Neighslayer huffed behind him, shifting around behind him. Idly, he turned and laid a hand against her neck. “S’okay we’re only here for a look,” He muttered softly. The horse stamped its hooves before she finally settled. Prickly old mare but she hadn’t thrown him _yet_.

He allowed himself a moment just to pet the poor horse stuck with Tina’s naming conventions courtesy of the last bet he lost. Granted, he laughed when she told him it. He had to give her that much. Gavin dropped his hand and went towards the edge of the crumbling concrete.

Up on a ruined overpass, they (they being him and his horse) had a good view of the area. At first glance nothing looked out of place. Old shells that were once buildings, weird signs with deteriorating people plastered across that hinted at the time Before (Cause it fucking deserved to be capitalized) and a random spattering of words that meant little to Gavin or anyone nowadays. _Club, exit, store,_ whatever. None of it helped the people of Before, so it sure as shit didn’t matter to Gavin. Old Detroit. It looked it.

Vegetation, some old, some new had firmly taken root (heh) of the area. It made for a shitty time for patrol but bright side was it made it all easy enough to see if anyone had come through. He retrieved the spyglass from Neighslayer’s pack and went back to the edge.

A simple enough job. Scout around in Springswells and come back to report. Easy. So simple even a rookie deputy couldn’t fuck it up. Hell knows why Fowler stuck Gavin, a whole ass _Ranger_ with such a shit duty, though maybe it was because he was still petty with Conner. Undead asshole started it that time though Fowler hadn’t bothered to listen to Gavin that time around.

So, there he was, stuck in the heat and sweaty under a hat that did the bare minimum of keeping the harsh sun above out of his eyes. He scanned over the ruins, ignoring the creepy smiles from the posters that almost seemed to meet his eyes through the glass. Shit, the fog must be creeping in early that day.

 _There_. Fuck, he owed Tina a drink now.

Sure enough, there was a clear path in the grass. It looped in and out of buildings, never stayed out in the street for long. Would’ve been a bitch to try and see on the ground but on high? Might as well have a sign pointing saying ‘Shady shit thataway.’ Wasn’t a clear path either which meant whoever made it didn’t want to be noticed. Job done and Springwells scouted. He’d tell Fowler, and even be back before the fog came rolling out in full.

Detroit, or rather the area around had been safer since the Jericho mess as much as it pissed him off to admit it. Maybe Warden’s weren’t all bad but Gavin wasn’t gonna hold his breath on it. Still, don't fuck with the fog or what comes with it. Good thing to live by. Live, being the important fucking word in that saying.

Gavin stood up from his crouch, stored the scope away and began the annoying but necessary task of leading Neighslayer back down the ramp. He didn’t need to lose a horse, or even worse, himself on a scout job so, he took his sweet ass time.

A breeze rolled through the ruined streets, the foliage swaying underneath invisible fingers and brought about the sweet sense of relief against Gavin’s sweaty form. He just about moaned at the sensation when Neighslayer startled next to him.

She snorted, and tugged against this grip on the reigns. Gavin was already pressing a hand against her side, his mouth parted to soothe her again when the smell of ozone swept in with the breeze. The hair on the back of his neck raised, sweat be damned. Neighslayer’s tail started to swish. They were barely off the ramp and nowhere near open enough space. Too much shit cluttered the way.

Oh, _fuck_.

“Hold on, girl,” Gavin gripped the saddle and hefted himself onto her in a clumsy motion. She was already started to go before he managed to right himself. Last thing he needed was a bruise or something sprained when both he and Neighslayer knew something was coming. Another reason he never wanted to lose a horse. Animals just seemed to know what shit was coming and to get the fuck out of the way.

Gavin chanced a glance back, sweaty fingers tight around the reigns as she started off. The breeze got stronger against his back as shadows shifted in a nearby building. A hand, the color of sun-bleached bone extended out of the shadows.

 _Shit, this is gonna suck._ Gavin turned forward and braced himself even when he knew it wasn’t gonna do crap.

Gavin felt his stomach lurch and his whole body tensed. Every nerve alight with the sensation of a fall, suspended in his gut. He leaned forward sharply; the saddle dug into his stomach but he pressed down harder. Neighslayer didn’t stop even as his head continued to spin and his vision began to swim. All the reasons he hated Warden’s to begin with all summarized in a dizzying sickness that swept through his body without an ounce of give or mercy.

Get out of view, break the sight, get far enough and he’d be in the clear. Gavin just had to get his horse to turn. Christ, he was barely able to see straight. Bile crawled up his throat. He just had hold on and hope they didn’t have a Hunter among them. Then both he and Neighslayer was screwed. Probably painfully screwed. He tugged on the reigns, trusted his horse to not turn them into a wall.

Gavin felt Neighslayer turn and for a moment, he was weightless. Leather slipped between sweaty fingers weak with nausea. His vision cleared in an instant just in time to see the ground rushing up to meet him.

“Fu-”

His face meeting the ground quickly cut that off, and anything else that might’ve followed.

* * *

Gavin’s first thought upon waking up was to finish the ever so eloquent ‘ _f_ _uck_ ’ that had been interrupted. Full stop and nothing else to add except maybe another carefully selected insult to whoever reported their would-be bandits. When he considered the pain that stretched throughout his body, well, the reports were fucking confirmed for all the Warden’s would care. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, bound at the ankles, another kept his wrists bound tightly together, a swath of rope kept him vaguely upright against something soft? A cushion?

Gavin cracked open an eye. However long he was out, he’d blown right past dusk and into nightfall. An unlit room? Cell? Enclosed space that would soon be his grave site? Fuck, he’d worry about what word’ll work when his brain felt less like it’d wanted to rattle out of his skull with every heartbeat. Cold crept into his body and leached away whatever meager warm he might’ve kept from the day. His jacket was gone, left in a worn grey shirt against the cool night air. He shivered.

“Phu...” Gavin muttered around a sleep-laden tongue. Or maybe a concussion from where he lost a fight with the ground. He just about gagged on a breath, a taste of rot in the air, thick and slimy in his mouth. _Gross_.

“Oh, good, you’re alive,” A deep voice, disconcertingly close. Behind him, _against_ him.

“Shit!” Gavin jerked away, or rather he tried to. All he managed was to tug against the rope, which brought about a bolt of pain that shot down his side. He bit back a pained wheeze.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten yo-”

“Shut it!” Gavin hissed as he tried to settle his racing heart down. Shit, tied so close to someone he felt their breathing.

“Sorry,” Worst part was, unlucky bastard number two seemed to mean it.

“You fucking deaf? What’d I just say?”

Blessed fucking silence.

Finally seemed to take the hint and kept his mouth shut. _Christ_. Gavin bit down on the inside of his cheek. Breathe in, hold, breath out, hold, repeat. Gavin had to get his heart rate under control. Basic rules of dusk. Too many things liked the hunt, and a jackrabbit heart rate might as well be ringing the damn dinner bell. Frightened piece of meat for chasin’ come and get it.

“Shit...” Gavin breathed out quietly. “How long you been here?” His head turned to the side. The seconds ticked on. “What, those Warden’s scramble your brains?”

“So now I can talk?”

_Asshole._

“No, no, by all means you wanna be useless go ahead. S’not like we’re surrounded by freaks or nothin,” His mouth curled into a mean scowl around the words.

Another sullen silence.

“List-”

“Suppose you have a reason for being-” The stranger paused for just a moment. “-short. Head wounds bleed a lot, but yours looked rougher than most.” The bastard didn’t have to remind him. Gavin’s face felt gross. Felt the dried sweat, blood and grit from where his face must’ve grated against the cracked pavement.

“You go bashing in a lot of faces, then?” Gavin remarked.

“When the need arises,” The man sounded way to calm.

“Arises, who the hell says that?”

“I do, and to answer your question from before, awhile. Few days at most.”

“And they haven’t killed you yet. Can’t see if that’s luck or not.” There was never any way to know with Wardens, though Gavin knew few. Markus was a half decent one, if not very fucking creepy form turner. Yeah, supposed pacifist and helped folks apparently out of the kindness of his still heart, but that didn’t make his hands sinking into bodies to mend any less unsettling or gross. Conner was almost tolerable when he wasn’t tryin’ to win over the entire town.

The stranger was quiet too long, tone subdued as he finally spoke. “I don’t know either.”

Great. Someone was gonna have feelings _at_ him. Gavin strained his eyes against the dim. The space between the stranger’s response and grew, seemed more and more likely that Gavin was in the clear. He bit back a sigh.

Gavin stared ahead into the formless dark space, squinted. Faint orange light from outside. Campfires? Probably. Orange firelight shone through the cracks and holes. Nothing near big enough to get through, but enough to make the darkness before him less formless and bleak. Whatever space he and the brooding bastard sat in, it wasn't large. The room didn’t look like it had much of anything except something that might’ve been a chair and a sack of something in the corner.

Gavin shifted his arms and spread his fingers out towards the floor. They brushed cold metal. Flecks of rust clung to his fingertips.

“What’s your name?” Gavin hadn’t jumped at the stranger’s voice, but it was a very near thing.

“What’s it matter to you?” Gavin shot back, just to be difficult.

Another round of the silent treatment. Good fucking job to the stone wall impression. Ignoring someone you’re bound to had to take talent. Soon as he got outta the bindings, first things first was to the papers for this amazing story. Gavin scoffed but otherwise let the silence stand.

He felt rather than heard the sigh. “Folks call me Nines.”

“Don’t think I asked, “

“Why are you so hostile?” Frustration laced around the edges of Nines’ voice.

“S’all part of my charm.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Okay, yeah. That was fair. “Considering we’re stuck, prisoners of the same people I thought you might be even just a little understanding.”

“Deal with it cause I won’t be hand holding no one.” Neighslayer was gone, and by the time anyone realized Gavin hadn’t come back, no one would wanna risk going out of the town at night. Not for him. Maybe Tina would, but no. She was smarter than that. She had to be smarter than that. Fucking Tina.

“I’m a ranger, Reed.”

“Ranger Reed.” Gavin cringed. Shit, that sounded dumb.

“One or the other, dipshit.”

“Ranger?” Good enough.

“I don’t know many people but that’s an interesting name.”

“Says the man named Nines.”

“Point taken.” Nines pushed back against Gavin. A nudge. “Judging by that mouth of yours, you aren’t that worried abo-” The thought was left half-finished as a metallic groan echoed through the compartment. Light spilled into the space, and Gavin’s eyes turned to narrow slits against the glare of a lantern. Nines tensed against his back.

“Ah, nice of you to join us. Worried your tumble was worse than we thought, though we’d still have a use for a shell.” A human shape, a soft voice filled with sickly cheer. They looked like a person, human enough though the candlelight wouldn’t have done shit for that, shadows cast against gaunt features. It was their eyes. This go around. Something was wrong with their eyes. It’s what Gavin always hated about Wardens. Fucking uncanny. A woman, or close enough to it.

“Though, gotta admit it was easier to catch a ranger than we thought. Suppose all that talk about you and yours was just that. Talk.” _Someone_ liked the sound of their voice.

Gavin gritted his teeth, biting back acrid words.

She laughed. “Now, now, don’t you go pouting. You n’ I both know what the other is. Well, one of us does.” The Warden stepped fully into the compartment. Gavin couldn’t help himself, eyes darting around the space quickly before he returned his gaze back to the Warden. Just as he thought. A chair, a small space, and something in a sack. A train car, that's where they were. The Warden smiled, bland and then turned her head towards the sack, then slowly back to him.

“ _Ah_ , the curious sort. Now me, I can appreciate that.” Fuck, it sounded like she really did. “Not sure some others would. Not everyone’s enjoys being known, you see but lucky you, you got me.” Another step into the room. Her head tilted to the side. “Wanna take a gander?” Her smile widened as if they were two friends sharing a secret.

“Ranger,” Nines whispered quietly behind his back, a warning.

“Don’t mind that one. He’s no fun. Doesn’t get our version of the hunt.” Gavin’s mouth curled into a sneer.

“I’m not anything like you.”

The Warden let out a soft ‘hah!’ A hand raised up, went to her hip as she finally stood above him. “Oh, no?” She tsk’d in mock disappointment. She crouched down, her hand reached out and gripped his chin in an iron wrought grip, forced his head back so their eyes could meet properly in the light. “So, you ain’t the type, hm? Tell me, do you believe eyes are the windows to the soul?” Her eyes lacked any shine. Her dark eyes were just depths without an end. She was too close for any semblance of comfort.

“I’m not some fucking frea-” Gavin’s teeth went cold in his mouth as fear slithered down his spine.

She continued on. “Reckon it’s true. Never much like liars. It’s why I struck my deal.”

Bile stung the back of his throat. He couldn’t look away, eyes stinging with the need to blink. A weight against his back, a murmur that wasn’t hers. Nothing else mattered except for her eyes. Her fingers loosened until she was merely cupping his jaw. “You don’t like to know things? Doesn’t it make you feel nice holdin’ something over someone else? You’ve done it, done _good_. Proven your worth. Figured it out so...he’ll keep you on.” Gavin’s throat felt tight, choked.

“St-” Gavin choked out.

“You’re _scared_. Don’t need those eyes of yours to know. You reek of it. Drowns out the rot of the pets in the corner,” Her head tilted towards the corner. The sack. Fuck, he wanted to be sick all over her boots. “Not just for you either, someone else.” A hand brushed against his shirt, lingered. “Heart’s a brittle thing, don’t you know? Want me to ease it for you? See if your girl’s out there?”

A growl at his back, low and angry. Her eyes flicked away. A second, just a moment, and the world came back into tune. Gavin smashed his face against her own, vicious satisfaction mixing in with the sick in his gut as she reared back with a pained cry. The lantern slipped from her grasp to the floor and shattered. Now the only light came from the doorway. Gavin kicked out, knocking the Warden further off balance. _Nines_. Nines was struggling against his bindings at his back.

“You maggot!” The smile was gone. Her mouth twisted as blood dribbled from a torn lip. It wasn’t much, but it had to _hurt_. Her hand wound into his hair, wrenched his head back. The other hand held his face still. Ice filled his gut. “Some _thing_ like you,” She sneered. “What are you afraid of?”

Gavin’s mouth parted in a soundless gasp. She had eyes. She had so many fucking _eyes._

 _Hunger that never ended in his gut, that ate away at his insides. The desire for something more._ Nothing _but meat. A sunrise he never thought he’d_ see _again, rise. The cold was a_ quiet _thing, silent as it rendered more and more of his body numb._ Pain _that he should’ve felt yet. Glittering flakes that sparkled in the morning sun._ _Hot_ tears _that slid down onto his face._ _No one would come this time._

Everything became stark with a shout. Angry words met by soft words. A man’s voice, angry. A woman’s, comforting. Something was raw and bleeding in his chest. Something torn open with ice-filled claws. His head lolled forward. To think _hurt_. He gagged against the taste of rot.

“-you do!” The man’s voice.

“It was his own fault.” Yeah, sounds about right. It was Gavin’s fault he had been there. His eyes hurt, stung anew with every salty tear that leaked from the corners of his eyes. “Nice seeing bringing him here wasn’t a mistake.” Happiness. Why did her chipper voice make his stomach churn worse? A hand brushed against his face and he recoiled. “Not gonna do that again, are ya?”

“ _No_ ,” The word tumbled from Gavin’s mouth.

“Good boy,” The woman bent down, scooped up a lantern and pieces of glass. “You two behave now, less you want a repeat.” She went back to the door, dropped the pieces onto the ground outside of the space they were in. “Oh, and Nines? Do remember to think of my deal. See you both at sunup.” Gavin flinched as she reached over and pulled the door closed. The space fell silent and dark except for his own racing heart. His whole body shook with tremors.

Gavin’s skin felt itchy, sore down to the marrow of his bone. Fuck, what just happened? He closed his eyes as he willed the tears to slow. He bit down onto his lip until the taste of blood filled his mouth. Every inch of him ached, but the worst part was the shredded feeling in his chest. Right. He pissed her off. A Warden with a fetish for knowing and that knowledge could become a two-way street. Plucked knowledge from Gavin’s mind like teeth, and when he pissed her off, tore open a scabbed wound. She was fucking strong but needed eye contact. Good to fucking know.

Really not a smart move, but she left. Things had to work out now. Fuck, _Tina_. A Warden like her, who dealt in facts. She _Knew_ shit _._ God, Chen would. Maybe Tina could’ve rustled up a posse, a few others who’d always come for one of their own but these were Warden’s. At least two, three. One dealt with rot (And he really, really wanted that bag away from him.) Another knowledge, and the last...? Something that made him fall clean off his horse.

“Reed?” Nines broke the silence. “Are you-” Nines stopped. “-Still with me?” He rephrased what was likely gonna be a ‘ _are you okay,_ ’ which was a bit of a disappointment. Gavin wouldn’t be able to call him a fucking idiot now for a dumb question. He gripped his hands into fists, willed them to stop their shaking first.

“Yeah,” Gavin winced at the rasp in his voice. Shit, did he shout? “Real help you were,” He actually meant that. God, he must’ve been tired.

“That was not-” Nines protested.

“You distracted her.” Gavin shifted his legs, pressed down against the floor. Gavin almost smiled.

“You planned that?” Nines sounded surprised. “That was reckless and stupid!”

“Know what the problem with Warden’s are?” A rhetorical question that Gavin hadn’t bothered to wait for a response for. “They think that just cause they struck a deal with the scary shit out there-” There were many reasons someone became a Warden, joined in on being some undead bastard. For power, strength, love, or even just to survive another day. He heard plenty of excuses when they were caught ruining some poor asshole’s life. Blubbering sob stories that would have meant jack shit to whoever they hurt. “-it means they’re better than us humans.” Gavin scoffed. “Just cause they can take more bullets, do some crazy shit seeped in fears, that somehow makes ‘em above us.”

“Reed, I-”

“Shut up, I’m talkin’ here.” Gavin moved his legs. Glass scrapped against metal. A big enough piece, probably to do what they needed. “Point is, their fucking high and mighty attitude makes ‘em stupid. Humans can’t be a threat if they’re _so_ great.” Gavin shimmied his hands over to pick up the glass. A point of contact. Something that wasn’t the unwanted sensation of being bound to someone. “Guess it’s good for us that they’re fucking arrogant.” Gavin allowed himself a slight grin when he finally got a firm grip on the glass.

Gavin saw at the rope around his wrist carefully. Last thing he needed was to stab himself. Slow work and dawn’ll get there soon enough.

“Reed, I-”

“What’d she mean by a deal?” Gavin asked with no preamble. The silence that reigned was answer enough. Gavin sawed at the bonds more quickly.

“I-” Nines fell silent again. Fuck, that was old already. “I have something she wants.”

Gavin pursed his lips. “And you won’t give it to her?” An asshole-ish question, but one that had to be asked.

“I _can’t,_ ” Something half desperate crept into Nines’ voice. “I won’t. _Never_.”

“So what? I’m bait? Blackmail?” She clearly had no qualms about hurting him, but the moment Nines had a reaction. He knew who she really had eyes for. Gavin might as well don a dress and lie down on the train tracks himself, for all the good he was. _Apparently_.

“Yes.”

“That’s fucking stupid. You don’t even care about me.” The words felt too honest, too rooted in the pain she had wrenched into the light. “We don’t even _know_ each other.”

“I care.” A damnation, then. Nines was straight up gonna get him killed.

“That’s a load of-”

“You’re a person roped into this because I don’t want blood on my hands.” Why was it so hard for Nines to not be cryptic? “An innocent person.” Well, there were more than a few folks who’d disagree with that one.

“Nines, they’re willing to kill me, willing to bring down a whole fucking settlement.” Maybe a slight exaggeration, but Fowler wouldn’t stand for losing any of their own. Not like this. And maybe because he and Gavin sorta maybe cared about each other. “Just _tell me,_ ”

“I will. I promise I will, but only after we get out of here.”

“ _Damn_ ,” A crossroads. One, he could trust Nines (and wasn’t that an idea.) and get back together or plan two; Gavin could give him a fighting chance, but he could just scramble off alone. _Shit_. Gavin wasn’t good with people. Barely even liked them as a whole save for a few select people, but he wasn’t that kind of bastard. He refused to be.

One problem at a time. He dropped the glass shard onto his lap and pulled and tugged against the knots. Slowly, they came loose until his hands were free. “You’ll be telling me later, or I swear to God, there won’t be a ruined building you can’t hide in that I can’t find you.”

“I promise,” Nines needed a better poker face, er, voice. His relief was too honest. Felt it in the sigh he released. “I promise, once we’re safe I’ll tell you, Reed.”

Gavin considered his next words.

“Fuck this day,” And he went right back to their escape plan.

* * *

The sky was still pitch by the time both Gavin and Nines were freed from their ropes. Well, mostly. Nines’ cuffed hands would be an issue. Still, they had more freedom. Gavin shivered against the night’s air. He almost missed the warmth that came for their huddled situation. 

Shit, his hands stung too. The glass had slipped at a few different points, sliced a few new would-be scars into his hands. According to Nines the Warden’s didn’t have a hunter among them, so neither of them had to worry that much about the blood. Maybe if it drew something else, but they’d have to cross that river when they got there.

Gavin wrapped his arms awkwardly around himself and tried to focus on anything else but the sheer discomfort that was existing. Hungry, thirsty, tired and hurt. Fuck Nines slowing him down, Gavin might need the one carrying if anything worse happened to them.

It felt like Nines moved around with more grace than Gavin himself. Taller, long limbs. Shouldn’t that mean he was more likely to be clumsy? Ugh. Lucky him to have kept his jacket while they decided Gavin hadn’t deserved his.

“Guards?” Gavin asked in a quiet whisper.

Nines withdrew from the wall, from where he had been peering through one of the rust-eaten holes in the compartment. “Can’t see anyone.” Nines returned, voice just as soft as Gavin’s.

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Nines agreed.

Sure, they could try their luck with the front door. Neither of them heard a lock, but the door was loud as fuck. Way too likely they’d be heard and then they’d be right back where they had started. Maybe Gavin would be worse off after the last display.

He ran a hand through his hair and let his head tip back with a sigh. He froze. “Wait, get over here.” Nines and all his leg. He heard the telltale shuffle, faint and quiet until Nines was close to him. Felt the warmth and had to stop himself from leaning in. “Places like these got more than one exit. Safety measures. Can you check the ceiling?” Gavin’s eyes trailed along the ceiling he knew was above them. A gap, a flash of light, _something_.

“Reed, how tall do you think I am?” Complete and utter judgment.

“Grab the chair, idiot.” Gavin rolled his eyes and ignored the flush he knew stained his ears.

It was slow work from there. Every sound, any misstep caused them both to freeze. The only sound was their breathing and the faint clink of Nines’ chains as he moved. Already, Gavin just about felt the dawn approaching. The night would soon wane and whatever plan they had for Gavin, for Nines, it’d happen. After he got home, Gavin was gonna sleep for twenty something hours and gorge himself on stew.

“I think I found it, a hatch.” Metal groaned a soft complaint above them. “They might hear,”

“Take it slow, cause I can’t see any other way out that doesn’t end quickly for either of us.” It was a gamble. Nines took it slow, paused with every creak that made Gavin’s breath stutter in his lungs. The worst kind of anticipation. It was the kind that lingered, heavy, suffocating. A fight with someone you cared about, the knowledge that something worse was just around the corner. That kind of dread was an old friend, much as he loathed to admit it.

Inch by inch, whatever held that hatch closed and therefore their chance gave way under Nines’ careful ministrations.

Moonlight streamed down as Nines pushed the hatch open, and Gavin’s breath left his lungs. What previously blended with shadow was rendered stark in moonlight. Or, maybe that was just Gavin’s used to the dark eyes. Nines clothes, while rumpled, looked nicer than anything Gavin owned and when he turned, shot a closed lipped smile down at Gavin, he couldn’t tell what surprised him more. The open hatch, or that this was someone he had previously been bound against.

“What you lookin’ at? Hurry and get out!” Thank Christ for his mouth. The smile dropped, and the relief of the open night sky, forgotten. Nines gripped the steel and hefted himself out with an ease that sent a jolt of jealousy through his gut. A quiet shuffle of feet above, and then a pale hand reached down through the hatch.

Gavin clambered up on the chair and wasn’t enough of an idiot to refuse the hand. He winced at the grip, the warmth that leached into his cooled skin as Nines helped him out of the train car. He sucked in a greedy breath, a taste of fresh air. They crouched low against the top of the train car. Nines still held onto his hand.

Gavin pressed a finger to his lips and took stock. An old train yard, no lights in the distance so neither Jericho nor New Detroit were in immediate sight. Not a lot of lights for their Warden camp either. Gavin couldn’t tell if they were smart or not. Sure, they avoided humans' eyes but in doing so, they could bring something that didn’t care if they had struck deals. The fog had to have covered Old Detroit by then. Another risk.

He racked his mind for the map he knew he studied. Shit, they’d just have to get their bearings later. The moon would need to be enough light until they got more distance. The fog wouldn’t be kept at bay short of anything but fire.

Gavin met Nines’ eyes. His blue eyes. “C’mon,” The sound barely left his lips, and he released Nines’ hand. They moved over the train cars, every step a careful one. They crept along until the light from the campfires and lanterns were left behind. There was no telling if someone would check on them soon.

“Know the area?” Gavin asked.

“Not at night,”

Gavin scowled. Finally, after going far enough, at least out of ear-shot they made the drop to the ground.

Gavin stared up at the sky. At the edges of the deep blue, he saw it. The start of daybreak, an hour of that deep blue until the sun peaks at the horizon. An hour if they were lucky to put as much distance between the Wardens and them.

Gavin made it three steps before he realized Nines hadn’t moved behind him. “What? You wanna stay here?”

The lack of light left Nines features indistinct. They weren't close enough for him to glean anything, and frankly Gavin wanted to keep it that way. “I-” Nines cut himself off and Gavin was just about ready to shout. “Later,”

That time, when Gavin walked, he heard Nines follow behind him.

Better the monsters you knew. Better the ruins of Old Detroit than whatever a rot Warden could do to them. They hadn’t made enough progress. As the sky lightened above them, the more they could see. He hated the fog. Always did. Some places were better than others. It made him want to blink, brain insisting something was wrong with his eyes but no, it was the world that was wrong.

Nearly a half hour and they had to risk it. A torch cobbled together by a strip of Nines’ shirt fabric, and no he wasn’t pleased. Definitely not. Light was a beacon but light also kept the fog at bay. The light illuminated the street, one he’d never been on yet felt halfway to familiar all the same. Like Gavin had known it in a dream. Doorways and windows sat empty, their torch barely penetrating the darkness within. The vegetation was bright around them, flowers in colors he’d never seen before. _Beautiful_.

A melody drifted in on the breeze, a lone harmonica that played an unfamiliar tune. Upbeat and clear as it echoed down through the streets. The notes climbed until the tune was shrieking and shrill.

 _Fuck_. Why did the wind have to fail him so often?

“Oh no,” Gavin felt Nines’ hand grab his own and yanked them both into a sprint. No more words, no more breath for it as they gave a wide berth to every ruined but not abandoned structure around them. The tune climbed back down from it’s shrill call and resumed, quicker this time but still joyful.

Gavin realized where they were with startling clarity. Piper territory. Fuck, he thought Conner had gutted the thing, left stuffing all across Old Detroit by the way he looked when he came back last week. Well, he got his wish. He knew where they were. Too damn far to make it back to the relative safety of New Detroit.

“Gettin’ closer,” Nines ground out between breaths.

“Shut!” Gavin’s eyes darted wildly. No way two humans could outrun the thing. It damn near killed Pearson once before, and another deputy was taken down on horseback by the thing.

Nines veered to the left, damn near yanking Gavin’s arm from his socket as he did so. He could barely right his feet under him when they crossed the threshold into a building. No fucking use, the Piper would smell the both of them from miles off.

“Ni-” Gavin was dragged along as they stomped across ruined floors. When Nines finally stopped, not even Gavin’s pride was enough to stop him from crashing into his back. Bastard barely moved.

“Ass-” Gavin gasped out between harsh pants, then they were off again. Down a hallway, down stairs, and ducking through the old remnants of a time before. “Wher-”

“ _Here_ ,” A heavy metal door. Impressive but it wouldn’t be enough to stop the Piper. Nines pulled it open, and Gavin heaved against the smell of rotted meat. He leaned heavily against Nines as his stomach roiled at the stench.

Nines fumbled the torch into his hands. Fuck, the Piper wouldn’t smell them. Gavin heaved again and Nines’ hand pressed against Gavin’s mouth. He fought back the bile, the desire to be sick down inch by fucking inch. He met Nines’ eyes.

Blue eyes that shone, _glowed_ in the light in a way that no _human’s_ could. Nines mouth parted, a glint of sharp teeth between chapped lips.

Gavin pulled at Nines’ hand, shocked as Nines let him. “You’re one of ‘em. A fucking Warden.”

Nines closed his mouth, nodded and then shoved Gavin into the room. The door slammed shut. Gavin nearly dropped the only light source he had as another wave of nausea ran through him. Through the door he could hear it. The Piper’s song. It hit a peak, so achingly close and then fell silent.

Dizziness like a wave, exhaustion as his adrenaline gave in to the human condition. Gavin slid to the floor and struggled through the task of breathing through his mouth. He felt the world tilt, then his vision followed suit.

The torch flickered dangerously on the floor but he was tired. Exhausted, weary, and all those descriptions. Outside, he heard laughter, bright peals muffled by the door. A tone so achingly high it made his ears ring. A growl, low and familiar.

Then crashes, the sound of a fight in a way he’d rarely heard. Something smashed against the door. A sickening wet crunch and the laughter stopped.

“ _Oh_ ,” Shit started to make sense.

The light went out and so did Gavin. 

* * *

He felt old. No way around it. A disgusting smell filled his nose, clung to it. His head was pillowed on something that go around. Vertical, laid out. Gavin felt old and sick. Then he _remembered_.

Gavin sat up like a shot, and then was filled with regret as his stomach made known it’s protests. In the end he curled onto his side, and held his gut. “ _Shit_ ,” He pressed his face against fabric, worn and rough cloth.

“You’re awake,” Gavin’s body twitched at the voice, surprise. Nines. Gavin let out a soft groan. “Dawn broke a while ago.”

“What’d do?” Gavin attempted to speak. Shit, sounded like he gargled glass. Nines shuffled to his side, a hand against his own, then a canteen pressed into his hand. He gripped it weakly.

“I dealt with it,” Nines answered. He felt those eyes on him as he brought the water to his lips and took a small drink. Cold, clean tasting water. The first he had in what felt like forever.

“Thing they wanted. S’you?” He cracked an eye open at first, only to gape at Nines a moment later. He looked _wrecked_ , fucked up. Dried blood on his hands, and faintly along his jaw. The chain was broken, though the cuffs remained on his wrists. Hair was a downright mess too, and his clothing was torn. “You good?” The words tumbled out.

Nines shifted, looked away. “I’m not in pain,” Gavin’s eyes narrowed at his response.

“Not what I asked,” He took another drink.

“Why do you care?” Nines shot back as he still refused to meet his eyes. Tossed his own words right back at him.

Gavin looked away. More silence except for the slow sips of water he took. With every drink he felt a little more human. Gavin broke first.

“Warden’s aren’t hated that much in New Detroit-” Damn, damn, damn. What was he saying? Gavin brought an arm up, tossed it over his eyes in an attempt to smother the urge to stare at Nines. “-There’s one of ‘em, Markus. Serves as the town doc. Kinda fucking creepy but he’s alright. Helped out my best friend when she got hurt while back. Real bad but he just...reached in. Fixed her up.” Gavin’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Nother of ‘em kinda pisses me off. Though, that’s more of him being a shit head than a Warden. His eyes get weird, and he’s not as good as me but he does well enough. Won’t ever say it to him though and if you tell him I did, I’ll call you a fucking liar. Sometimes the fucker forgets to breathe though and I swear he doesn’t like to blink just to creep me out,”

“ _Reed_ ,” Oh thank Christ.

Gavin peeked out from his arm.

“You don’t forget to breathe,” Gavin offered and Nines smiled. A small tug at the corner of his lips. Gavin looked away again. Embarrassment crawled up his neck.

“I try,” Nines was smiling, he knew it.

“What are you?” Gavin wanted to shove the words back behind his teeth. Perfect moment to shove his own foot into his mouth. A quick glance and yep. Nines’ smile dropped. “M’guessing that one back there, in the train yard. She wanted you for what you could do?”

Gavin watched Nines in the corner of his eye. “Hunter,” Of course. Gavin pulled his arm away and sat up. This time his stomach only roiled a little. Nines’ eyes were fixed on a spot in the wall, past Gavin. “She wanted me for my purpose.” A Hunter was just about Gavin’s least favorite kind. Maybe it had something to do with the kinds drawn to that deal but they were rarely good let alone halfway decent. Not like Nines.

“You could’ve left me,” Gavin refused to look at Nines even to peek. “It no secret just how fucking fast a Hunter is. Soon as the Piper caught wind of us, it wasn’t gonna stop. I’m human. We both split, and I know which one it’d have gone for. No one would know.” _No one would’ve come._ Nines had _saved_ him.

“I couldn’t.” Nines said it so simply. Like the easiest fucking thing in the world.

“Why the fuck not?”

Nines looked conflicted, emotions playing through his eyes faster than Gavin could catch them. Fear was a new one when in the eyes of a Warden.

“You saved me,”

“They wouldn’t have kil-”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Oh. Nines took a breath. “I thought-I was-I-” Nines exhaled sharply. “I almost thought that, the _monster_.” Nines spat the word. The rest tumbled out like a stream he just couldn’t stop. “I thought she was almost right at times. She almost had a point. She pulled at me, tore things out. She’s not about lies, but fact. Everything she said, every word, thought, and image she poured into my mind,” Nines’ voice gradually rose until his voice was a shout. “All the absolute fucking worst things! About humans, about me, and _you!_ ”

“Nines-” Gavin tried. Nines stood, towered over his still seated form.

“You know what she wanted for you? She wanted me to _rip_ you apart. She painted a picture of a vile, selfish human that hated our kind for simply _being!_ Some-some _thing_ that deserved what she did to you in there! One that wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in my skull, then another one for good measure. And I almost thought she was _right_ ,” Nines’ voice broke on the last word, then fell silent in the aftermath of his anger.

Gavin was leverage, that much was true only he was the wrong kind. The shit kind. At the time, he had thought that Nines hadn’t wanted him dead, or worse just because he had a bleeding heart. In the end though, well, shit.

“That’s a lot to blame on spite,” He watched as Nines’ eyes fixed back on him, what was sure to be another protest already on his lips. “I mean, _fuck_ . You didn’t want her to be right, yeah? About me, humans?” Nines nodded. Gavin barreled on before the dipshit got another bright idea to interrupt him again. “That’s some _astounding_ spite. I mean, hell, I wasn’t exactly sunshine waking up tied to you and yet you still?” Gavin couldn’t help it. He threw back his head and barked out a short laugh. _Eat that, you undead, lying, witch._

“You...” Nines looked like someone told him down was up. “I thought you’d be angry,”

Gavin just shrugged. “I mean, yeah, you’re a fucking liar."

“By omission,”

“You can call shit manure but that doesn't change the fact that it’s still shit,” Damn, if Nines’ eyes got any wider, they’d pop out and dangle off those little stems and shit. Gavin reached behind him, grabbed the make-shift pillow he was on previously. It was Nines’ jacket, of course. He tossed it to him. “We need to move. Witch has gotta know we’ve given her the slip.”

Nines pulled on the coat. “Alright,” Plain, simple response. Good.

“Hurry on, dipshit,” Gavin said, simply because he could. Sunlight streamed through and down the hallway. Damn, he had lost his shades and hat. This wasn’t gonna help a headache none.

“Yes, Reed.”

Gavin’s step stuttered, a glance back, then forward again. “Just call me Gavin,” He couldn’t hear Nines’ steps behind him. This time, he hadn’t bothered to check. Five steps down the hall he heard it, quiet but still there.

“Yes, Gavin,”

* * *

A few hours later Gavin was ready to join The Pitch and wage war against the sun. Nines’ looked near unaffected and he _hated_ it. He stomped forward, half pleased that with a Hunter, he could be loud as he wanted cause Nines would know if something tried to creep up on them. He wiped away sweat for the twelfth time that minute when Nines stopped.

“Something’s coming,” Gavin was pretty sure Nines only paused to be dramatic. “A few, I think.”

“You want me to start guessin’ or?” Nines veered off their path towards a car. Couldn’t be bothered to check if Gavin would follow. After a second or two, he did though he wasn’t pleased by it.

As they dropped into a ditch, crouched against the grass, he heard it. Hooves. Hope curled into his chest, which he stamped down with a vengeance. Neither of them had seen the Warden’s with horses but he couldn’t tell. Nines moved close, too fucking close.

“Heartbeats, human. Two of them.” He murmured, then fell silent.

They laid there in the grass, Gavin tried to inch forward. He wanted a look but Nines’ arm shot out in front of him. Disapproval came off him in waves. Gavin showed him the business end of his middle finger but relented.

Only when they passed their hiding spot did Gavin inch forward. Body tensed to throw himself back amongst the foliage the moment a head even turned that way.

Then, froze.

“T!” The shout left Gavin’s mouth. He felt Nines grab him by the ankle, and drag him back. Just an inch but a familiar head whipped around, disbelief on her features.

“Gav?”

“Lemme go, she’s safe!” Gavin wiggled against the grip that slackened, then dropped off entirely. Gavin scrambled back up the ditch, nearly toppling over himself. Her eyes widened when he stumbled into the road and yeah. Gavin knew how he looked. Rough. Probably like Neighslayer dragged him all over Old Detroit.

Tina dismounted her horse, nearly getting her foot caught in the saddle in her haste. “I thought you were dead!” She freed herself from the strap and stumbled towards him, practically a run. She forwent slowing down, and they collided.

“Thought so too, for a moment there.” Gavin's arms wound around her back, crushed her against him.

“Oh, you’re in so much shit!” Tina pulled back. Her eyes darted over his face, hand raising only for her to drop it back down in the next moment. “Fowler thought you were dead. Last night’s patrol found Neighslayer out by the gates but no you. What happened?”

Rustled grass behind him, Nines. Her eyes drifted off Gavin, confusion plain on her face. “He’s fine. Helped me out, or rather I helped him. Long story, T and not one I’m having out here in the open. His name is Nines,”

“Nines, huh? Thanks for keeping my idiot safe,”

* * *

Fowler was a nightmare but a tolerable one. At least he let Gavin and Nines wash up, let Markus take a look at what Neighslayer had done to him. Fed, watered, and somewhat rested. For the first time in over a day, he felt halfway to okay.

Nightfall again. Conner and Hank had made it back just as the sun touched the horizon. Bastards.

No sign of the rogue Warden’s though. Train yard all but deserted. The signs were there, but whoever they were, really, they knew to run.

At least Nines was the easiest thing to handle in all of that. Maybe he omitted a few things but they weren’t important. Not _that_ important anyway and he did maybe sorta owe Nines. Maybe a few times over.

Nightfall had him awake still, sore but tolerable. Out back on his deck. It’s where Nines found him, having a celebratory glass of whisky. ‘ _H_ _ooray another day livin_ ’ glass. Fowler must’ve finally let him go. Old man was like that. Cautious about those he let into his town. Gavin still expected at least another night of his company. Fowler also wasn’t the type to toss folk out at dusk either.

“May I join you?” Gavin motioned to the seat next to him. Nines looked unhappy at how it protested under his weight.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

“Fowler said I could stay.” Nines looked halfway normal. Gone were the torn clothing. The shirt looked a bit too big on him.

“What’s _your_ verdict?” Gavin rephrased.

“Its different. More rugged than I’m used to,” Gavin’s eyebrows raised at that. “I do like it though.”

A comfortable silence descended. Somewhere, he could hear someone laughing.

Gavin nodded once, more to himself than Nines and then just kept doing it. “Hey, Nines?” He turned only to meet Nines’ eyes.

“Yes, Gavin?”

“What changed? Y’know when you said she kinda had a point about me?”

“You trusted me.”

“ _Oh_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is based upon a wild nightmare I had once. Warden's, undead, horror fear monsters all included. I've always wanted an excuse to write it as an AU but never found the right inspiration. 
> 
> Alternatively Undead Cowboys, yeehaw or and they were captives (oh my god they were captives)


End file.
